nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Chitoge Kirisaki
| gender = Female | age = 15 - 16 (Season 1) 16 (Season 2) 18 (As Of The Manga) | height = 162 cm | occupation = Kurotoki's Waifu| japanese = Nao Tōyama | vomic = Haruka Tomatsu | chapter = Promise | episode = Promise | likes = Raku Ichijō; Ramen; Her ribbon | dislikes = Claude's over-protectiveness; Marika Tachibana; being called by Raku as a gorilla; dorayaki; darkness; thunder | date of birth =June 7 (Gemini) | weight = 46 kg | blood type = B |home country = America|goal = Convince the Bee Hive Gang and Shūei Clan that she's dating Raku; Confess her feelings to Raku; Find out who the promise girl is |image 2.1 = chitoge.manga.png |imagewidth = 250px |image 2.2 = chitoge.manga2.png |tab 1 = Anime |image 1 = chitoge-nisekoi.png |image 2 = |tab 2 = Manga▾}} is the main female protagonist of the Nisekoi series that is written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi. She serves as the fake girlfriend of Raku Ichijō for the next three years of her school life to prevent a war from starting between their families. She is also one of the possible promised girls.She is also one of Raku's two current love interests. Background Chitoge Kirisaki originally lived with her father in the United States until she transferred to another school in Japan — where she is now currently residing in. With her father being the leader of the infamous Bee Hive Gang, it has effectively caused multiple problems for Chitoge during her childhood as she was unable to make friends very easily due to being under constant watch by her bodyguard, Claude. However, when she was young, she met and befriended a hitwoman in-training, Tsugumi, who to the current day, is still friends with. Chitoge also seems to have a few problems with her mother, who has very high expectations for her, making Chitoge somewhat a perfectionist thus she excels in both sports and academics. At some point during her childhood, Chitoge had made a promise to marry another boy and has a key to that boy's pendant as proof of their promise, ensuring that when they meet again, they can unlock the pendant and marry each other. In addition to this, she also has a diary that depicts her memories of the boy she met from that time; unfortunately, neither his name, his appearance (although there was a drawing of him in her diary, it was not elaborate enough to prove who he was), or the details of the initial promise are mentioned in it. Chitoge is known as a hafū, or a person with mixed lineage between Japanese and another race. She has an American father named Adelt, who is the leader of the Bee Hive Gang, and a Japanese mother named Hana, who is a very talented and workaholic businesswoman that runs a multi-national business conglomerate, and Chitoge also explains that "her mood can dictate Japan's economy on any given day." Because of her mixed background, she is seen by her classmates (mostly the male ones), to be quite exotic. Personality Chitoge is very smart and completely fluent in both English and Japanese despite growing up in America, being half-Japanese. She is somewhat forgetful, aggressive and quick to attack someone who gets on her nerves. However, once someone gets to know her better, she becomes very talkative and nice. Similar to Raku, Chitoge is the type to go out of her way to help someone. For example, when Raku lost his pendant once again from the chain being broken, Chitoge had secretly gotten the Beehive gang to help fix it for him and gave it back later that night. She's somewhat oblivious when it comes to love and others' love interests, like how she didn't know what Tsugumi's "symptoms" were, which was actually love. She is also shown to be quite an eavesdropper, as shown in Chapter 26 where she was shown eavesdropping at Tsugumi and an unknown guy. Throughout the series, it is noted that she is a very bad cook due to the fact that she never measures ingredients and adds random things to the dish that she thinks will make the dish taste better. She is also very athletic as she can easily jump over the school's walls and swim 25 meters in a couple of seconds. In Chapter 106, when Chitoge had lost her ribbon, she becomes very emotional and sad, wanting to find the ribbon very badly. Unlike her usual self, when Marika insulted her for caring so much about a ribbon, she cried innocently, scaring the girl into speaking in her accent and helping in finding the ribbon. Raku also noted that she felt more womanly as Chitoge was meek and quite happy when he tried to buy a replacement ribbon for her and when she hugged him for finding her actual ribbon, but all in all, prefers her usual self better. It should be noted that she treasured the ribbon for two key reasons: first, because her mother gave it to her, and second, because Raku told her when they were young that it would look good on her. Ever since she was a child she has had a hard time making friends as they were all afraid of her gangster family. As a result, she had a cold demeanor toward people at the start of the series due to Claude's over-protectiveness. This led her to create notebooks filled with information on classmates in an attempt to make friends. She has nyctophobia as she had fallen into a washing machine and got stuck in it for hours before she was saved, mostly contracting claustrophobia as well. Relationships Appearance Chitoge is half Japanese and half Caucasian, making her a Hāfu. Due to this, her skin is fair and her complexion pale. Her eyes are a striking aqua blue and she has long blonde waist-length hair. Coupled with her height - tall by most standards - and her voluptuous body figure, many people associate her with a supermodel. Her most notable feature is the red ribbon that she always uses to tie her hair. In the manga, it was noted that her ribbon looked like the one the girl on Kosaki's picture book had. She is mostly seen wearing her school uniform which is a half-sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck and it connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt reaches around the upper thighs and is a blue-colored fabric, that is accompanied by thigh-length black socks and brown slip-on shoes. The same uniform style is applied in winter but instead of half-sleeves, long-sleeves are used. For swimming or going to the beach, Chitoge has her hair in pigtails or ponytail and usually wears one of her bikinis. For a swim meet, Chitoge wore the shool's navy blue swimsuit. Outside of of school, Chitoge usually wears blouses, skirts, dresses, small heels and occasionally some pants. During special events like her birthday party, Chitoge would generally wear an elegant dress with a necklace and her hair done. Abilities *'Immense strength': Throughout the series, Chitoge displays an astounding amount of sheer power - almost always being able to send Raku flying with a single punch. *'High' agility: Chitoge is noted to be very agile, scaling over walls and fences easily. *'Athleticism': Chitoge is very athletic and this was shown several times. *'Intelligence in academics': Despite lack of effort in study, she managed to ranked 5th in the whole school. * Awful cooking skills: Throughout the series, Chitoge is shown to cook things that are either awful in appearance, taste, or outright inedible. One particular highlight is the "Boxed Lunch" chapter, in which she attempts to outclass Marika by beating her cooking, to many failures, including a "fried egg" that was shaped mysteriously as a cube. During the chapter, each time Raku attempts to eat the food, he is flung across the room. Story First Year Arc Chitoge Kirisaki lived in America, but then moved back to Japan for her father's business. Soon afterwards she found out that her father had arranged a fake relationship between her and Raku. She hated Raku during the beginning of their "fake love," during which they eventually become closer and closer. Soon after the school trip in which Raku found her alone in the dark forest, dress as a ghost, she asked him to call her by her first name, "Chitoge" and that she would call him "Raku," since they've been dating for so long. During the events of the beach on summer vacation, she begins to realize that she had feelings for Raku. However, when she asks him whether or not he believes that they would work together as an actual couple, Raku replies furiously saying "of course it wouldn't." However it should be noted that he said this comment under the pretext of their usual banter. Chitoge, taking the remark as a sign that Raku hated her, begins to sulk and avoid him altogether. After summer vacation, their class will be holding a "Romeo and Juliet" play, and they first chose Raku and Chitoge to act as the main characters, but she rejects the role, so their class then chose Kosaki. After an incident where Kosaki falls from a ladder a few minutes before the play, Raku begs for Chitoge's help (since he doesn't want the play to be cancelled because of Kosaki) despite her cold attitude, to which she agrees, and they finally reconciled and cleared up the misunderstanding between them. It was during the play, that under the guise of the lines, she admitted her love for him. Second Year Arc Third Year Arc Trivia * Her eyes were stated to be brown in color when she was younger, only turning blue once she grew older. *According to Hana, Chitoge started wearing her ribbon because Raku said that it would look good on her. * It should also be noted that in the animation version, Chitoge is seen reading the book as a little girl, causing an uproar in the community. * In the Nisekoi one-shot (original concept for the series), Chitoge's signature ribbon does not take the form of bunny ears. Instead it is a more subtle accessory, simply tying together two buns on either side of her head. Furthermore, it is noted that her reason for becoming an excellent student (who, in the concept, is shown to score additional extra credit on top of flawless scores) is to spite Raku, who she has hated since the events of ten years ago. * In chapter 91, when Raku has amnesia, the key shown has resemblance to Onodera's key (although it could be Chitoge's keys because of how the situation was presented) in his memory of giving a key to someone. * She is a costume in Super Mario Maker. Category:Female characters Category:Characters